The Great Divide
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: They were doing well, at least Scott thought so. After the challenge today though he isn't so sure anymore. He doesn't blame Courtney though, not really. It's all her fault - Gwen. But a little prompting misdirects his feelings and everything quickly goes to hell. Set after episode 8.


**Yes, the title should scare you. I swear I meant to do a story full of fluff. Really! I planned it from before this week's episode aired. But then I saw the commercial for the next episode and...and...just read. I'll explain fully at the end.**

The night is deep as everyone settles around the campgrounds doing their own thing. Alejandro is the only one absent from the scene. Cam and Zoey sit off on the beach, talking about Mike and intermittently Duncan. Zoey wants to believe in Mike, but she can't help but feel alone now with Duncan gone. Only Cameron is there to pat her shoulder and comfort her.

Courtney and Gwen sit side by side next to a fire they built. They talk excitedly and plan for the next day and elimination. The topic invariably shifts though and laughter rises to their lips and spills out over the campgrounds. It is not particularly loud, but as it reaches Scott each syllable is a piecing sound.

Scott scowls heatedly over at the pair from his position on the stairs of the cabin. He holds a piece of wood in his hands along with a knife. He carves it, but it's nothing like the day where he created Courtney's face. Each movement he makes is harsh and careless. He has an idea in mind for it, but it doesn't need to look perfect or even good. It just needs to be close enough.

Just at the corner of the cabin stands Mike. His arms are crossed as he watches Scott intently. A cruel smirk curves his lips and his eyes dance maliciously. He only fleetingly follows Scott's gaze to the two girls having fun by the fire. He doesn't need more than a few seconds to understand why he is glaring at them.

This is just too easy. Mike snickers and strides smoothly over to Scott. He sets himself down next to the redneck and lets a moment pass before he says anything. He waits until he knows Scott at least takes note of him.

Scott glances fleetingly at Mike. His skin crawls as he realizes who it is._ Stupid little bug eyed weirdo. _He isn't in the mood to beat the little punk up though. His thoughts are only on the girls before him. He growls lightly and whittles rougher.

Mike's grin spreads. "Can you believe them?" He scoffs. He looks reproachfully at the girls, mimicking a less intense version of Scott's expression. "Sitting over there and laughing like that."

Scott does not shift his gaze, but his mind moves to Mike. "Why are you talking to me?" He grinds out. His hands tremble slightly at Mike's words regardless.

Mike shrugs. "I'm just saying. It's totally rude how Courtney can shaft you like that." His face twists in disgust. "I mean, you were closer to her before that stupid boxing challenge. How can she just kick you to the curb now?"

Scott breathes deeply in and out. He focuses on his whittling. Still, it does no good. His movements become vicious and he chips off a huge chunk of the face. He growls loudly and throws the ruined work to the ground.

It sticks fast in the earth and stares unblinkingly up at him. It's like an accusation for all the things he is doing wrong and about to do even worse. But he doesn't care. It doesn't temper his swelling rage. He chucks his knife at it and hits the figure right between the eyes – Gwen's eyes.

Mike holds in his amusement and keeps a cold expression on his features. "If only Gwen wasn't here." He muses. "Then Courtney would be all yours again." He sighs. "But alas, there just aren't enough people who would willingly do that."

Scott shoves himself to his feet. He whirls around and snaps, "Shut up!" He clenches his fists and they shake terribly. It's all he can do to keep himself from decking the little rat.

Mike shrugs and stands slowly. He walks off, saying as he passes Scott, "She didn't save you when you were shark bait." A cruel smile curves his lips. "Not even look your way. Didn't care a bit."

Scott feels as if he is hit in the gut. He gasps softly. It's true. That's really the worst of it. He could live with being ignored nine out of ten times, but it's another thing entirely to be brushed off in his moment of need. Just because she comforted him last night does not give her the right to treat his problems as insignificant now.

Scott turns hard on his heel to bite back, but Mike is already gone. For an instant the anger gives way to surprise. He blinks at the empty space before him. Then he snorts and shakes his head fiercely. He swirls around, back to the scene of the two carefree girls.

She didn't even ask him to join them. His heart clenches. He glances over at the ruined image of Gwen's face. The fire within him strengthens. He bends down and picks it up. He holds it as if to crush it. It is too strong of course and so he walks with harsh steps toward the fire.

Courtney's laugh bites into him especially as he approaches them. She notices him though when he is a few feet away and looks up. She smiles and stands to greet him. He, however, does not give her the chance. He thrusts the carving into the fire and keeps going, clipping her shoulder.

Courtney grunts and stumbles as he knocks into her. "Hey." She turns after him. She does not continue after him though. She watches after him, confusion creasing her face.

"Heeey…" Gwen bends forward, closer to the fire. She frowns deeply and her brows knit together. She wants to reach into the flames and grab the carving, but there's no way she can withstand the fire. "Is that…" _Me?_

Courtney's confusion gives way to irritation and she narrows her eyes. She stomps after him, not missing a beat as she snaps her hand out and grips his arm with intensity. "What the heck?" There is an edge to her tone, and not just the one that Scott claims is always there. This one is real and dangerous.

Scott glares back at her. He pulls his arm to try and free it from her, but she is stronger than she looks. Of course he knows that after all this time. He just wishes that she wasn't so amazing, then it would be easier to get away.

"Hey." Courtney tugs hard back. "I'm talking to you." She curls her fingers and digs her nails into his skin. It's not meant to hurt, but it is meant as a warning. He's not getting out of this, not without some kind of explanation. "Don't ignore me."

Scott cringes. _She's ordering me. _It's so hard to ignore her orders. His skin tingles with the desire and he wants to simply turn and face her. But the other part of him wants no part of it. It doesn't want her to give the satisfaction of controlling him and makes orders of its own for him to get rid of her. "Let go." He pulls a little harder.

Courtney growls. A fire lights in her eyes. "No! Not until you tell me what the hell that was." She flings an arm back at the fire. She expects him to purposefully misinterpret and explain the carving, but she knows he knows well what she is referring to.

Scott's eyes flit to the fire. Gwen's face is charred and slowly burning into ash. He can only tell it's her because of the shape of her head. For a moment he is silent, then he scoffs. "It was nothing." _Nothing you didn't deserve._ But he can't say it. Not that. Because he knows it's a lie. She doesn't deserve to be wronged. He just deserves a little more attention.

Courtney gives a single syllable laugh. "Yeah, ok." She says mockingly. "Because you didn't just try and knock me over or anything." She releases him, but she quickly moves around to his front. "I'm not stupid." _You know that. You know me._

"No," He stretches out the word. "You're just cold as ice."

Courtney starts. Shock sweeps over her face before she has time to hide it. "What?" She can't even conceal her emotions from her tone. "What are you talking about?" Her brows knit together and her eyes swim with hurt.

Scott bites his lip. _Oh, no._ His conscience bites at him. _Look what you did. You hurt her feelings._ Scott shakes it away and continues to look coldly down at Courtney. "You know what I mean." He moves around her and continues walking. For some reason he can't say it. He can't call her out on the things that are really bothering him. He tries to pretend it is because he wants her to squirm in confusion, but he knows deep down it's only because he can't bear to risk hurting her anymore.

Courtney blinks at the empty space in front of her. Then her hurt quickly transforms in vicious indignation. She swirls around and jumps at him.

Scott glances over his shoulder in the last moment before impact. His eyes widen and his body tenses, but there is nothing he can do to avoid the collision. She takes him down and he hits with a loud grunt. "You-"

Courtney slams her hands down on the back of his shoulders. "Shut up!" She glowers. She leans forward, right next to his face. "Don't tell me 'I know what you mean', tell me what you mean. She lifts a hand and clenches it into a fist. "Or I swear I'll hurt you."

Scott's eyes widen. For an instant he believes her, then he snorts. "Yeah, ok." He rolls her eyes. "Miss Break Down In A Heartbeat After You Hit Me is going to hit me now. Yeah, ok."

Courtney's glower slips and her lips sag in a frown. Her brows slant and her eyes shine with hurt. She lets her hand unfurl and fall to her side. She raises the pressure from his shoulder. She can only stare dumbfounded at the boy she thought she knew so well. That she thought could never defy her, let alone say a mean word to her.

Scott is miffed, but he is not about to be rough with her. He shifts his body on slightly so that she slides to the ground next to him. He rolls over and sits slowly, regarding her bitterly. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

Courtney lowers her head. She keeps her eyes to the ground and her mind focused on every muscle in her body. It's all she can do to keep herself from shaking. She swallows repetitively and curls her fingers deep into the dirt.

Gwen stares in disbelief. From the way Courtney talks about Scott Gwen can not believe he is acting this way. He sounded so kind and awkward, and not at all cold. She claimed he couldn't bear to see her upset in the least. Yet here he is, just watching her crack at the edges.

Scott breathes heavily out and stands suddenly. He turns to go when she catches his attention.

"Asshole." Courtney chokes out.

Scott raises a brow as he looks down at her. "What?" There is an edge to his tone.

"You asshole!" She shrieks. She leaps to her feet, her eyes wild. "You can't just be mean! You have to go and use what you know against me until you tear me apart!" Her hands tremble. "Why!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Scott steels himself. He can't keep lying. "I'd tell you to look in the fire." He says stiffly. He nods toward it. "But it's probably gone now." He shifts his gaze to the girl still sitting on the ground. "So look at your new appendage."

Courtney looks at him like an idiot. Then she understands. She gasps. "What?" She cries. "Are you kidding me? Gwen? Gwen!?" She has the strongest urge to hit him until he stops being an idiot. "Are you really that petty?"

"Don't call me petty." He says through clenched teeth.

"You are petty!" She snaps. "You petty, redneck, dirt farmer." She wants to take it back the moment it leaves her lips, but it's too late.

"Fine!" He jabs a finger into her chest. "You want to spend all your time with that villain wannabe, then be my guest! Because you don't have to worry about me getting in the way anymore!" He turns hard on his heel and stomps away. He kicks and the ground and curses vehemently beneath his breath.

"Fine!" She yells after him. She screams wordlessly and grinds her foot vindictively into the dirt. It doesn't give and only heightens her fury before quickly giving way to misery. She lowers her head as she trudges in the opposite direction of him.

Gwen looks back and forth between them. "Courtney!" She jumps up and follows her friend. "Wait. Can't we-"

Courtney flings her hand up. "Gwen." She warns. "Don't. I don't want to do anything right now." She really doesn't want to hear her friend's sorry attempt at making her feel better. She just wants to be alone. She wants to cry. Scott isn't so different from Duncan after all.

Gwen stares hopelessly. Her shoulders slump. Well…that did no good. Which means…she shifts her gaze slowly over her shoulder to the figure quickly putting space between them. Scott is her last hope. She sighs heavily.

_Ok_, she admits, _I don't really like the guy_. In fact, she can scarcely stand him. Still, this isn't about her. She can't just let Scott and Courtney leave things like this. If they walk off now who knows what they might convince themselves of each other. Gwen shakes her head. _No._ She has to fix this now.

Gwen turns quickly and runs after Scott. She doesn't say a word until she is within reach of him. "Scott," She rounds him and stands in his path.

Scott narrows his eyes into slits and his lips curve in a snarl. "Get out of my face." He hisses. "Because I **will** hurt you."

Gwen scoffs and rolls her eyes. She is a little worried about his threat, but she refuses to let it show. "Stop being ridiculous." He gives him a sharp look. "You can't just leave things like this." She motions in Courtney's direction.

"Can't I?" He towers over her, looking particularly intimidating in that moment.

Gwen swallows hard. "Besides," She says evenly. "I know that it's not really me that you're mad over anyway." She raises a brow and can't help but smirk. "It's Fang."

Scott shudders. Fear flickers over his features and he suddenly shrinks. Once so tall, he feels like a bug in the face of Gwen.

Gwen frowns and looks sympathetically at him. "Come talk to her. Explain things." She dares to reach out and touch his arm. "If you tell her exactly what this is about, she'll understand. I promise."

Scott stares emptily at Gwen. He doesn't say anything for a minute. Then he says slowly, softly, "I don't want to." He shakes his head. "I can't."

Gwen grimaces. "Just come sit with us then. You don't have to talk to each other, but just sit there with one another." She shrugs. "Maybe something will happen." She slips her hand down to his wrist and tugs slightly as she inches back in the direction of the campfire.

Scott doesn't have the energy to resist. He lets her pull him along. He lowers his head and keeps his eyes on the ground. His heart is heavy all of a sudden. It really shouldn't surprise him though. As his anger gives way guilt will inevitably take its place.

Gwen brings them back in sight of the fire and sees with mild shock that Courtney is already there. Wherever she planned to go obviously fell through. Or she just wanted to play the part of being furious with the world when in reality she wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in Gwen. Gwen was pretty sure it was the latter.

Scott stiffens as he sees Courtney is really there. Some part of him figured Gwen would get her, or attempt to, after bringing him back. He didn't know if he could deal with this. Actually, he knew he couldn't. He scowls over at Courtney, but his gaze is tinged with hurt.

Courtney sits with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms hugging them tight. She rests her chin on them and sighs softly with an evident quiver. She hears the crunch of footsteps behind her and tilts her head slightly, looking dully over her shoulder for the source.

Courtney's eyes widen and her breath leaves her as she sees it is not only Gwen who approaches. She shoots a nasty look Scott's way before jerking her face back around and shoving it in the air. She keeps her eyes closed for effect. At least she tries to convince herself of that. Really it's to hide the film of tears there.

Gwen shoves Scott down to the spot next to Courtney. She then takes her spot next to Courtney. Scott's less likely to run anyway. She bites her lip and glances at her friend, holding her breath for a miracle.

Courtney opens her eyes and narrows them at Gwen. "What the heck Gwen?" She says low through clenched teeth. "Why'd you bring him back? I don't want that idiot anywhere near me."

Gwen sighs. "I had to." She shrugs. "Look, just try to talk about this." She gives Courtney a pleading look. "Please?"

Courtney scoffs, a little too loudly. "As if. I don't want to have anything to do with him now or ever." She can't keep her voice from cracking at the edges.

Scott looks over and glares at her. Whatever they are whispering about must have to do with him. His mouth stretches into a flat line. He snorts and turns his head away from them again. He focuses his gaze instead on the flickering flames. But even looking here all he sees is her and her cold eyes, cold yet so hurt all at once. It makes his heart drop.

Gwen blows out a breath. This isn't working. She frowns thoughtfully. _Then try something else stupid. Make this work._ Gwen shakes her head. Easier than it sounds. Still, there is merit to it. Gwen backs up and crawls around to Scott's side.

Scott catches the movement and growls beneath his breath. Hasn't she messed things up enough? Obviously Courtney isn't going to say anything and he isn't about to either. What the heck is she trying to prove now?

Gwen sits there by him for a minute, waiting. She stares blankly at the flames, or at least she hopes she looks like it. Really her eyes never leave Scott. She watches him carefully. Only once he stops eyeing her warily does she act. She knocks him and throws him off balance.

Scott falls toward Courtney. He throws his arm out to catch himself, his hand landing on top of hers. He feels her presence, one that is far too soft to be the ground, and his gaze shoots to the spot. A deep grimace forms and he means to pull away, but all he manages is to look up at her face.

Courtney tenses. She swivels her head and stares with slowly widening eyes at his hand on top of hers. For an instant her heart flutters, but she quickly puts an end to that. "Hump!" She jerks her hand out from under his and shifts her body away from him. She makes sure that as she does so he sees her wipe her hand off as if getting rid of germs.

Scott scoffs right back, but inside his heart cracks. He turns his head back to the fire, but he doesn't watch it anymore. He locks his gaze on his hands. He unfurls them and watches his palms with dull interest.

Gwen sighs heavily. She is one bad matchmaker. No wonder all her relationships on this dumb show failed. She wouldn't be surprised if her friendship with Courtney soon suffered the same. Still, what else can she really do?

Time drags on endlessly. Scott eventually draws his gaze from his hands and peers at her from the corner of his eye. His eyes swim with pain and desperation. "Why didn't you help me?" He whispers.

Courtney jumps slightly at the intrusion into her silent world. She glares at him, but she hardly means it. "What are you talking about?" She grumbles. If he is willing to start it, then she won't let the opportunity to keep it going pass.

Scott blows out a heavy breath. "Earlier today." He runs his fingers in patterns in the dirt. "You just watched me go by. Hanging by a stick. Bait." His fingers curl inward and a shudder races up his spine at the mere thought.

Courtney shifts to better look at him. Her brows knit together. "That's it…" She murmurs. "That's what this is about?" A wave of guilt washes over her for the things she said before. "You could have just told me that in the first place."

Scott ignores her final words. "It was because of Gwen." He scowls away from her.

Courtney's nose wrinkles. "What? No." She shakes her head adamantly. "It had nothing to do with her." She looks at him reproachfully, yet she makes sure to temper it with a soft tone.

"Then why?" He struggles to keep his tone even.

Courtney shakes her head, slowly this time. "It's a competition." She says without hesitation. "I like you Scott, but if you're not on my team, then you're against me. And you were with _Duncan_." She breathes the word like a curse.

Scott can't contain himself. "But you know about my problems!" He slams his fist on the ground. "You know I can't handle it! You saw it last night!" He narrows his eyes. "And I **wasn't** with Duncan. He was a useless appendage."

Courtney frowns and eyes him doubtfully. The words that come out of her mouth, however, do not connect with her expression. "Yeah," Her voice trembles slightly. "Well, you know how I feel about…_people_…and you still went and rubbed it in my face a minute ago."

Scott drops his gaze to the ground. "Sorry…" He whispers. "I…I was just upset. I felt…like you were leaving me in the dust. For her."

Courtney swallows hard, forcing down her tears. "It's not the same." She shakes her head. "She…she's my friend. You…you're my…" _My what?_ She isn't sure. Not quite yet.

Scott nods imperceptibly. "I know." He bites his lip. "I just…don't want to be forgotten." Growing up with so many siblings, he got forgotten a lot. Sure, they were all taken care of, but it was easy to accidentally forget to spend one on one time with any of them. And usually it was him.

Courtney meets his eyes for the first time in the conversation. "I won't forget you." Her promise is a breath on the wind. She smiles painfully. "I _can't_ forget you."

Scott smiles back at her. "I can't forget you either." He reaches out and lays his hand over hers.

Courtney feels the electricity in the touch. It lifts her mood and tinges her cheeks a soft red. She laces her fingers through his and scoots over. She leans heavily against his side. She lets her eyes fall shut and a shuddery sigh to escape. A silent trail of tears slips down her face then, from the overflow of emotions – good and bad.

Scott squeezes her hand and leans his head over on the top of hers. He relishes in the soft familiarity there. Maybe things aren't perfect, not even now after talking about it. But for now, it's enough. All he needs is her by his side. They can worry about the cracks in their relationship later when both are a little less emotional.

Gwen leans forward and peers at them. She smiles triumphantly and barely contains a laugh. Maybe she doesn't like Scott, but Courtney does. Gwen can only hope this fragile peace becomes stronger instead of shattering.

She sinks back and her cheer evaporates. Her brows knit together and a frown twitches at her lips. Still, she has a horrible feeling. She is afraid that the tension, so palpable even now, will give way to more fighting. And that to a violent split.

She folds her hands together and closes her eyes. _Please no._

**Alright, so they are obviously miffed at each other in the commercial. I started writing this before the minute preview though so it was knocked a bit off by the fact they are all lovey dovey before that. However, it still makes sense for them to fight like this despite the kiss. Call it a build up of tension that never completely goes away even though they are being nice to each other again. So whatever happens next episode to make them mad snapped them because of this fight. Personally I'm calling it that Mal tells each of them they said something bad behind the other's back. It would make for a cute make up scene too. One yelling that the other said such and such then the other going 'what? No I didn't. I love that about you' and vice versa.**

**Oh, and did you notice the tiny little Doey hint at the very beginning? hehe I kind of like Doey and kind of want to write something, but at the same time no. So you get a measly hint instead. Well, anyway, I hope you liked it. If so then please review!**


End file.
